Horror Night
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya Tategami, un jeune lycéen, invite certains de ses amis à passer la soirée chez lui pour regarder des films. Avertissement: Mort de personnages.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Horror Night**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Kyoya éteignit la télé. Il avait invité certains de ses amis chez lui pour regarder des films. Benkei, Nile et Chris, assis sur des canapés, discutaient plus ou moins calmement des films qu'ils avaient visionné. Ryûga les observait parler, à demi-allongé. L'adolescent aux cicatrices le poussa sans ménagement pour avoir une place où s'asseoir.

-C'était sympa, commenta l'égyptien.

-C'est normal puisque c'est Kyoya-san qui a tout organisé!

-Le pauvre chéri… il se sentait seul parce que son petit frère est parti en voyage scolaire, le nargua le blanc.

Kyoya fit mine de le frapper.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, ignorés des autres qui en avaient l'habitude.

-Je n'avais pas encore vu ces films, ajouta le blond.

Quand Kyoya et Ryûga cessèrent de se disputer, ils discutèrent tous les cinq de divers sujets pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

Subitement, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent les plongeant dans une totale obscurité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Sûrement qu'une personne que je ne citerai pas a oublié de payer sa facture d'électricité.

-Ça doit être une blague du morveux qui habite au premier, supposa le vert. Il fait souvent ce genre de trucs.

-Et tu ne l'as pas encore étripé?

-'Faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi horrible que le prétendent les rumeurs.

Le maître de maison se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs et les placards. Il finit par dénicher ce qu'il cherchait: des bougies, des allumettes et un briquet. Il prit le tout et s'apprêta à repartir quand il avisa un couteau. Celui-ci paraissait dangereusement affûté.

Comme mû par une force supérieure, il effleura l'arme. Du sang perla de sa fine coupure. Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres. Il s'imaginait plantant cette lame dans les corps de ses invités. Son sourire s'effaça de son visage qui perdit toutes ses couleurs. Que lui prenait-il de penser ce genre de choses?

Il retourna dans le salon d'un pas traînant. Avec l'aide de ses amis, qui avaient plus de mal à se balader aveuglément dans l'appartement, il dispersa les bougies dans la salle et les alluma. Les flammes dansantes projetaient d'étranges ombres sur les murs.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il reprirent leur discussion inutile.

L'incident de la cuisine s'estompa de l'esprit de Kyoya au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il avait fini par se convaincre que c'était une hallucination due à la fatigue et surtout à une overdose de films.

Une forte rafale de vent fit irruption dans la pièce, soufflant les bougies. Les plongeant à nouveau dans le noir.

-C'est quoi encore le problème? fit le vert exaspéré.

Il se leva et, malgré l'obscurité, se dirigea sans une once d'hésitation vers les fenêtres. Il vérifia chacune d'elles mais elles étaient toutes fermées.

-Étrange… murmura-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'entendait plus rien. Absolument rien. Pas même une respiration. Il retourna vers l'endroit où étaient censés se trouver ses amis. Personne.

-Si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment pas drôle les gars.

Il sortit le briquet de sa poche. Il promena la flamme vacillante autour de lui. Son désarroi s'accentua. Il n'était plus dans son appartement.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées quand Kyoya se retourna d'un bond. Il avait cru entendre un bruit. Il grogna de dépit. Cette situation commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

Peu à peu, l'espace qui l'entourait s'éclaircit. Des lueurs apparaissaient autour de lui. Elles flottaient dans les airs et semblaient le suivre. Ce qui l'agaça un peu plus.

Il tendit sa main vers l'une d'elles mais elle se désagrégea aussitôt. Les flammes blanches se déplacèrent pour former deux traits lumineux à chacun de ses côtés. Ils avançaient au même rythme que lui. Ils le dépassèrent puis fondirent sur lui. Il protégea instinctivement ses yeux. Lorsqu'ils coupèrent sa peau, il ressentit une intense brûlure sous ses yeux. Il sentit un liquide poisseux dévaler ses joues rapidement.

Plic. Plac. Ploc.

De nombreuses goutes de sang se laissaient tomber sur le sol. Il chancela. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne s'étonna pas quand son dos cogna contre un meuble. Il passa ses doigts avec stupeur sur ses joues. Il les regarda. Il étaient devenus rouges.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus s'accouda au meuble. Sa tête lui tournait. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand la pièce cessa de tanguer autour de lui, il se redressa.

Il put constater deux choses: premièrement: il était de nouveau dans son appartement; et deuxièmement: l'électricité était revenue.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce.

-Kyoya!

L'interpellé se tourna vers Nile qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son éternel air calme affiché sur le visage. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Ça va? Je vais appeler…

-Ce n'est pas la peine, le coupa le vert.

Le brun-roux le dévisagea, s'empêchant de lui envoyer une remarque acerbe à la figure.

-Je vais très bien…

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es en train de te vider de ton sang.

Il sortit de la cuisine.

Une lueur meurtrière passa dans les yeux orage. Leur propriétaire serra ses poings.

Il faiblit de nouveau et dut s'accrocher au meuble pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix pour être sûr de ne pas risquer de s'évanouir.

Son regard se posa sur la lame effilée qu'il avait déjà remarquer peu de temps auparavant.

-Nile m'a prévenu, dit une voix calme.

Chris l'observait avec inquiétude. Kyoya et lui se connaissaient depuis le primaire.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir en attendant les secours.

-Quels secours?

-Ceux que Nile a appelé.

-Je lui avait dit que ça ne servait à rien!

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de reculer. L'intonation qu'avait prise la voix de son ami était inhabituelle. Même lorsqu'il était énervé, ce qui arrivait souvent, elle n'était pas comme ça.

Son regard aussi avait quelque chose d'étrange.

-Tu es sûr? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

Les doigts de Kyoya se refermèrent sur le manche du couteau, ses yeux ne quittaient pas qui revenait vers lui. Ce dernier posa une boîte sur la table sans remarquer l'arme. Il en sortit de l'alcool et des pansements.

-Tu devrais désinfecter et empêcher tout ce sang de couler.

N'entendant aucune réponse; il se tourna. L'adolescent blessé posa une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Un sourire empli de colère s'affichait sur son visage. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu sais que vous m'énervez vraiment…

Sans attendre d'avoir fini sa phrase, il lui planta le couteau dans le ventre. L'expression du blond passa de la surprise à la souffrance. Kyoya fit glisser sa lame jusqu'à son épaule. Son sourire, féroce, s'accentua. D'un geste vif, il trancha la gorge de son ami et le laissa s'effondrer au sol, mort.

Il se dirigea vers la salle adjacente, couvert de sang. Avant d'y entrer, il en éteignit les lumières.

-Pas encore… se plaignit Ryûga.

-Où est Nile? le coupa froidement le vert.

-Tiens, t'es revenu toi? Je te croyais mort.

-Répond à ma question.

-Kyoya-san! Tu vas mieux.

Un grondement animal sortit de la gorge de l'intéressé.

-Il est dans la pièce à côté. Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi t'es de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude?

Le propriétaire de l'appartement partit dans la direction indiquée sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il se glissa dans la salle où se trouvait sa cible. Il ferma la porte à clef.

-Nile, gronda-t-il.

-Kyoya, les ambulances ne… commença l'autre en se tournant.

L'égyptien écarquilla les yeux. Cependant, il reprit rapidement son expression coutumière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il vit l'arme tâchée de sang. Il peinait à y croire. Son interlocuteur fit un pas dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait…?

-Ha ha ha. Tu ne devines pas? C'est dommage… mais ce n'est pas la bonne question. La bonne question est: «que vas-tu faire?».

-Ryûga! Benkei! Ven…

Kyoya le plaqua au sol et serra sa gorge pour l'empêcher de parler. Nile agrippa son poignet pour desserrer son emprise, en vain. Il suffoquait. Il tentait de plus en plus désespérément de fuir.

-Bah, alors? On s'étouffe? Ha ha ha!

Des coups frappèrent à la porte.

-Hé! Nile! cria Benkei.

La poignée se tourna à plusieurs reprises.

-Nile!

-Il faut toujours que des gens viennent déranger les autres… Ça prendrait trop de temps de t'étrangler.

Les yeux verts étaient remplis de haine.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça! Ce n'est pas que de ma faute si tu es dans cette situation.

Il éclata de rire. Son sourire se figea quand il entendit le bois de la porte se fissurer. Il enfonça son couteau dans la gorge de Nile qui cessa de se débattre, les yeux vitreux.

-Et de deux, chantonna le vert.

Il se mit lentement debout et s'étira. Il avança tranquillement jusqu'à la porte qui était de plus en plus fissurée. Il attendit patiemment que sa prochaine victime se jette dans ses bras.

La porte vola en éclat, laissant apparaître Benkei.

-Hé! Nile… Kyoya-san?

L'interpellé dévoila ses crocs en une parodie de sourire. Cela angoissa l'adolescent aux cheveux violets.

-Tu vas bien. Tu es couvert de sang…

De la surprise éclaira les yeux bleus. Ils se posèrent sur les vêtements constellés de tâches rouges. Le sourire de leur propriétaire s'accentua. L'autre ne put s'empêcher d'entamer un mouvement de recul.

-Kyoya-san?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la lame ensanglantée. Ils s'agrandirent.

-Nile est là-bas, expliqua le vert en montrant le sol derrière le lit. Il est dans un sale état.

Benkei alla vers l'endroit indiqué prudemment sans le quitter des yeux. Il se pencha vers Nile avec effroi.

-Heureusement qu'il a pensé à appeler les secours même si dans son état, ils ne lui serviront pas.

Il ricana.

Son ami le dévisageait, terrifié.

-Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour, lui reprocha-t-il.

Cela sonnait comme une menace malgré la légèreté des paroles. Le regard bleuté était mi-amusé mi-agacé.

-Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il l'égorgea d'un geste vif sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Il sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Il retourna dans le salon où la télé était allumée. Il se pencha au-dessus du canapé. Personne. Il passa le dos de sa main sur sa joue, étalant le sang sur sa peau. Il laissa son regard dériver dans la pièce.

Quelque chose le projeta violemment au sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit un poids sur son ventre. Ses poignets furent maintenus par un étau au-dessus de sa tête.

-Comment as-tu osé?! Salopard! rugit Ryûga.

Le blanc accentua son emprise sur Kyoya, l'obligeant à abandonner son arme.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite!

Le lycéen aux yeux bleus se débattait avec rage.

Ryûga appuya sur ses côtes.

-Comment as-tu pu?

Kyoya donna un coup de tête au blanc qui, sonné, le relâcha. Le vert en profita pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il plongea sur son poignard mais son adversaire l'éloigna de lui d'un coup de talon. Il se releva d'un bond, enragé. Il bondit sur Ryûga et le fit retomber par terre. Contrairement à son adversaire, il manquait une partie de ses attaques car il voyait trouble. Après un violent échange de coup, l'adolescent aux yeux or s'empara de l'arme convoitée. Il la posa contre la gorge du vert. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés et couverts de bleus.

Il l'appuya un peu plus sur la gorge, faisant perler des gouttes de sang.

-Vas-y si tu l'oses!

-Je veux savoir ce qui t'a pris.

Kyoya haussa négligemment les épaules.

-Répond!

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI!

Le blanc lui donna un coup de genoux dans ses côtes cassées, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur.

-Je n'ai aucune raison.

Il vit la fureur brûler plus ardemment dans les orbes dorées. Cela l'amusait énormément. Il allait pouvoir s'en servir.

-Absolument aucune, chantonna-t-il.

-La ferme.

-C'était très amusant…

-La ferme!

-Les pauvres… ils étaient terrifiés.

-LA FERME!

-Ils avaient même trop peur pour se débattre…

-NON MAIS TU VAS LA BOUCLER!

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge tremblait de rage. L'ensanglanté l'utilisa pour le déséquilibrer. Il réussit à récupérer son arme. Il la planta dans la jambe de Ryûga qui ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer de douleur. Il reprirent leur lutte acharnée. Le dos de Kyoya heurta un mur dans un craquement sinistre. Ryûga attrapa son t-shirt, l'empêchant de s'affaler sur le sol. Les jambes de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus étaient trop faibles pour le maintenir debout et la tête lui tournait.

-Ça m'étonne de toi…

Le sang coulait abondement de la blessure du blanc.

Kyoya agrippa le manche du couteau et le retourna dans la plaie, le faisant tomber à genoux. Des lueurs fantomatiques dansaient devant ses yeux.

-Ne jamais baisser sa garde!

Il asséna un coup de coude sur l'omoplate de son ancien ami pour le faire tomber mais il s'accrocha au mur. Il frappa le vert qui s'effondra. Ils étaient à bout de force mais c'était Kyoya qui était dans l'état le plus critique. Il le souleva de terre et le pencha par la fenêtre.

-Laisse-moi! Lâche!

-Tu vas te calmer.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices retira la lame de la jambe de son adversaire. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de le poignarder mais l'autre, qui avait prévu l'offensive, se défendit. Voyant que Kyoya ne cessait de l'attaquer malgré ses multiples blessures, il le poussa avec force.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices chuta du deuxième étage, tête la première.

Celui à la mèche rouge s'écroula en se vidant de son sang. Son agresseur, en le poignardant avait touché une de ses artères.

Les secours qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard ne purent que constater le massacre qui avait eu lieu.

**Owari**


End file.
